Temptation Discontinued, Adoptable :3
by Twihard Twilight
Summary: Disgusted by how Bella looks after he left her, Edward hands her over to the Volturi hoping for them to either have her as a snack or kill her. He was dead wrong. Now he must bow down to her, the Queen of the Volturi and Aro's loving soul mate. Bella/Aro
1. Abandoned, Again

_Aro: Wassup compadres?!_

_Bella: __**-pimp slaps Aro- **__How many times have I told you not to say that?!_

_Aro: __**-hides behind the couch- **__uhm... never?_

_Bella: DAMNIT! TIME TO DIE BISH!!_

_Aro: Nuh uh, you cant kill me, you love me __**-holds out arms wide- **__thiiisss muuuch._

_Bella: Lying bastard!_

_(Twihard Twilight) TT: Will you guys knock it off?! These people are waiting anxiously to read this wonderful art I call a story._

_Bella: pshh... you probably wont even update_

_TT: I HEARD THAT!!_

_Aro: __**-rolls eyes- **__All right everyone, enjoy the story __**-drop kicks Bella and TT out of the room-**_

_TT: __**-comes storming back into the room- **__That was my line! Meanie!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Aro... in my dreams -licks lips-**

**Temptation**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

"I have brought you a little gift. She's become too ugly, _I can barely look at her without throwing up venom._" Edward said to the 3 Volturi rulers in front of us, shoving me from behind, I fall to the hard and cold ground, already feeling my puny bones crack. I let out a slight whimper, but the rest I managed to hold in. I felt so.. betrayed. How dare he do this to me? I saved him, and this is how he treats me? I thought he loved me! Much to my embarrassment, I let out a choked sob.

"I don't need her anymore." He growled out. I could hear his footsteps walk away and a door slam. I started sobbing uncontrollably, unable to hold it in anymore. I feel cold arms lift me up, whispering sweet soothing sounds in my ear. I look up to see the handsome face of the all-mighty Aro, with his shiny long raven black hair.

"Come, I shall take you to your new room." He said, leaving the throne room with 2 rulers left behind in total shock with their mouth's wide open.

* * *

He sat me down on the soft, luxurious bed. I was still sobbing, when he left to change his soaked shirt. I sigh miserably, turning over on my side and let sleep take me.

_Dream;_

_I was running, running faster then I ever had before. I didn't know what I was running from, but I knew it wasn't good. I was screaming as loud as I could when I realized what it was._

_The darkness._

_I soon found out that I wasn't running fast enough, the darkness was creeping closer and closer and closer to engulfing me completely. My heart was racing, just about ready to pop out of my chest. I was sweaty, exhausted, and terrified... my end was soon. I could feel the coldness coming from the deadly darkness chasing after me, and it brought goosebumps to my skin._

"_HELP!" I screamed over and over, hoping someone would hear me. Nobody did. I collapsed onto my knees from pure exhaustion, sobbing, as I felt the darkness engulf me._

_Help._

_End Dream._

I woke up screaming into my pillow, horrified by that dream. _They are coming back,_ I thought, _the nightmares. _There was a soft knock on my door, and I murmured quietly, knowing he would hear me, "Come in."

When the door opened, in stepped Marcus with a worried expression on his face that definitely said; '_I heard you screaming and I came to help.' _He sat down on the edge of my bed and turned to face me. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "for your nightmares. But, would you like your breakfast now?"

"Yes, arigato." I agreed silently in a voice that anyone who heard it would know I had been crying. He raised an eyebrow at my Japanese, but didn't comment. Good, I'm in no mood for chit-chat. Japanese was what I studied after Edward left, I absolutely loved it and used it often. I gave him a small smile, the only smile I ever smiled in days, and a hug before he left the room to fetch me some food.

A very short time later, he stepped back in with a plate and a t-bone steak on it. Mmm. He set it on the bedside table, flipped the T.V on (of course all the stuff on it is in Italian), and gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying goodbye and leaving me alone.

At least I feel a little welcomed now.

* * *

As soon as the only English translated show on the television finished, there was a soft knocking on the door. "Yes?" I whimpered. The door opened and a young human female maid walked inside to come take my plate. "Arigato." She gave me one long look before turning and leaving the room.

Sigh.

_I mine as well take a nap now, _I though sadly, _I doubt anything else will be happening anytime soon._

Another sigh.

* * *

_TT: Alright guys! I know this isn't a long chapter, but its getting late and I really wanna finish this up quickly. I will try to make it longer the next time I update and---_

_Bella: Which will be never._

_TT: Hey! I will too!_

_Bella: Nuh uh._

_TT: Uh huh._

_Bella: Nuh uh_

_TT: Uh huh_

_Bella: Nuh uh_

_TT: Uh huh!_

_Bella: UH HUH!_

_TT: Nuh uh!_

_Bella: HAHAHA GOTCHA!! **-points and laughs-**_

_Aro: Return tomorrow (or the next day.. or the next) for chapter two!_

_TT: HEY! THAT WAS MY LINE!_

_

* * *

_

_**R&R! I will give you a cookie! Yay!**_


	2. What? Aro Has a Mate?

_TT: **-hands all my reviewers a cracker...- **Not enough reviews! I will only give crackers! Hit 20 reviews and THEN I will give you guys cookies! Really! Really Really!_

_Bella: Selfish, selfish._

_TT: HEY! I can kick you out of this story!_

_Bella: Oh! Cool! Can't wait!_

_TT: Bish._

_Aro: Pardon your french._

_TT: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!_

_Aro: It means your gay, and your the worst writer in the whole world!_

_TT: **-sobbing- **But... but... I'm only eleven!_

_Aro & Bella: **-rolls eyes- **riiiigghhhttt..._

_TT: JANE!!!_

_Jane: WHAT?!_

_TT: KILL THEM!!_

_Jane: Nawh... **-walks away and out of this chat-thingy-**_

_TT: **-sobbing again- **now I'm all alone!! T_T_

_Bella: **-sigh-** Enjoy the story, everyone._

_TT: THAT WAS MY LINE!!! ARGH!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... but soon, very soon, I will. Nawh, I only own my reviewers -wink wink-**

**Temptation**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

_Kill him. Kill them all. Destroy the evidence... kill them. NOW!_

"I will not listen!" I hissed, banging my head on the wall... I'm probably gonna get a really bad headache later, but I don't really care.

"Isabella?" I hear a charming male's voice from behind the door in my bedroom.

"Go away." I growled furiously, just about ready to start screaming if I have to.

"I'm sorry, but, no." The male said stubbornly, opening up the door and slowly walked up to me.

"What do you want, Aro?"

"No, what do _you_ want?" He smirked smugly, lifting up my chin to get me to look at him. I sighed, pulling away.

"I want him killed." I said simply, going to sit down on the side of the sliver, white, and gold bed.

"And who do you want killed?" He teased, sitting down next to me, practically breathing in my ear. I shivered at the sensation, before scooted a little away from him.

"Him," I tried explaining, but I know that he knows who I'm talking about.

"Him who?" He chuckled before getting up off the bed, noticing my frown, he quickly said, "Oh, all right, I was kidding."

"Aro, can you bring me some eggs and bacon? I'm starving." I asked, laying down and turning on the T.V.

"Sure, sure, _mia stella_." He agreed and quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

_Sigh._

It was unusually quiet as I closed my eyes and began to think about the things that happened... which led to me crying and sobbing, ending the silence.

_He _didn't want me. After all I went through. That _teme _**(Bastard)**! I hate him! I hate his family! They all left me, came back, then left me again! This isn't fair!

_Sob._

"Isabella? Are you okay? I brought you the food you wanted." I looked up to the worried red eyes of Aro with a plate in his hand.

"Uh... yes, I'm fine." I responded after thinking a little. When I sniffed my nose was suddenly assaulted with the smell of eggs and bacon, which made my stomach growl rather loudly, causing me to blush a deep pink. He chuckled and set the plate on the bedside table, watching me pick up the fork and chow down on it, immediately my stomach was getting stuffed.

"Arigato, Aro." I whispered, handing him the plate as he gave me a wink and left the room to take care of the dishes.

This life isn't so bad after all.

* * *

_Dream;_

_I was washing the dishes at my father's house in the small town of Forks, Washington. I could feel that someone was watching me, but I really didn't care as I hummed quietly to myself. Suddenly, a dove flew right into the house window, causing my to jump back and drop the plate. It shattered into pieces, all over the floor. I tried picking the pieces up, but ended up cutting myself every time._

_I could hear a voice repeating the word death... over and over again._

_Death._

_Death._

_Death._

_Thump,_

_thump,_

_thump._

_Went my heart, as I finally gave up picking up the glass. I placed my bloody hands under cold water and I let out a yelp. Pulling my hand back, I noticed that they were frozen. I sighed, then placed them under the hot water. Letting out another yelp, I pulled them back again. They were on fire and I was screaming my head off. Literally. My head fell to the floor, which was covered in glass. Which, being me, caused me to trip over the head, falling to the floor I felt as all the glass stabbed into me, causing me to die instantly._

_Or was it from lack of blood? I don't know, but I do know that I died. How do I know that, you ask? Well, I was staring down at my own body, I was practically watching myself die by burning and blood lose._

_End dream._

I woke up screaming again. This was my 7th nightmare this week that I stayed with the Volturi. How many days is that? The whole week.

_Sigh._

"Aro," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. He was by my side in a instant, which was in the bed with me, holding my to his chest which was to calm me down, not by love, I think.

"It was just another nightmare, you can leave now." I dismissed him with a flick of my wrist. He sighed and kissed me on the cheek.

"Alright, I will be back with the usual." He said, winking at me before stepping out of my room, closing the door behind him. Mmm... eggs and bacon. Because of my shyness, I hardly ever left my room unless I really had too. I already became close friends with all the leaders and many of the top guards, since they keep coming in here to check on me every time I scream. I felt as Marcus and Caius as my brothers, or fathers. I'm not so sure what I feel for Aro, though.

I turned on the television, turning it to that show I watched since it was the only one in English.

It was some show called Family Guy, and it was so funny. I watched it with Jane yesterday, one of my only best friends.

I sighed, where was Aro with my food? I'm starving here! I turned off the television and changed out of my pj's into a yellow sundress. I slipped into my sandals and left my bedroom, closing the door behind me, I took off looking for the lovely Aro.

* * *

"Aro! Where are you?!" I whispered loudly as I walked down the hallway, hoping I wouldn't have to raise my voice. It would be embarrassing, and I'm really not in the mood for that episode again. It was strange as to why it would take him so long just to get food!

_Finally! _I thought, _The throne room! Maybe he is in here?_

"Leave now, Sulpicia, we don't need you here now," I heard a familiar royal male voice growl out from the throne room, "and maybe you might survive to see the moon once again!"

"But, Aro! I love you!" The lady, Sulpicia, argued, raising her voice to match the loudness of Aro.

_What? _I thought, _He has a mate?_

I couldn't help the spike of jealousy that ran through me, but I ignored it as I listened to their conversation... or argument.

"I smell a human... a delicious human. Can I please eat her? I promise I wont make a mess." She purred, heading towards the door I am hiding behind.

"NO!" Another voice boomed, as I heard someone, probably Sulpicia, being shoved to the ground.

"Caius! Lemme go! So smells so... delicious" I could almost imagine her licking her lips. I shivered and walked back to my bedroom, hoping to get away from the scary lady, who I haven't even seen or met yet.

"LEAVE!" I heard Aro shout lastly as I reached my bedroom. Then, it was quiet.

_Maybe she left? _I thought hopefully.

But, much to my disappointment and horror, there were more voices and screaming. I tried to block it out by shutting the door, slipping into bed, and held the pillows to my ears. Soon, it quieted down again, but this time I knew that she had left... or died... because there was a light knock at the door.

* * *

_TT: Well? What did you think of this chapter? Is it better?.... ARO STOP GROWLING AT BELLA!_

_Bella: Yeah, stop growling at Bella._

_Aro: No._

_Bella: Yes._

_Aro: Make me._

_Bella: TWI!!!_

_TT: WHAT?!_

_Bella: Aro is being mean to mee~_

_TT: **-sighs, gets up from my chair and pimp slaps Aro- **Leave her alone and pick on someone your own size!_

_Aro: Alright, how about you? **-smirks smugly-**_

_TT: DAMNIT ARO!_

_Aro: No, damn you._

_TT: **-sighs again- **Your hopeless. Just like this world. Now, review everyone! I might even respond to you!_

_Bella: You mean all of us will?_

_TT: Yeah._

_Aro: **-rolls eyes- **Review everyone!_

_TT: **-growls at Aro-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**R&R! Maybe this time you might all get cookies?~**_

_**Oh man, I love you guys. xD**_

_**Seriously, I do.**_

_**I do a lot.**_

**_:3_**

_**Press the dang button! Or I will send out my mutant ninja kitties and beat your sorry little asses!**_


	3. AN: First 8 Reviews! Cookies!

_TT: Uhm.. Yeah. I know a lot of you hate these things but I wanna reply to some of mah reviewers :D Mostly cuz I'm bored. There will probably only be two of these because imma start putting them at the end of the chapters._

_Bella: WE do._

_TT: Yeah yeah._

_Bella: **-frowns-**_

_Aro: **-rolls eyes-**_

_TT: Hmm... I think I should eat all the cookies that I have saved for the reviewers._

_Aro & Bella: WHAT?!?! NOOOOOO!!!_

_TT: **-smirks- **just kidding. Lets work on those 8 reviews now._

_**Uberspazztastic **__**says for chapter 1: **_**Hey, I wanna cookie! Anyways, I think you should continue this story. It seems like it will be interesting. Hope to read another update soon.**

_TT: Yay! A new fan! __**-hands cookie- **__I know that I said that people will only get cookies when I get to 20 reviews... but.... enjoy the cookie!_

_Aro: Yeah enjoy the poisoned cookie._

_TT: BISH!_

_**Uberspazztastic **__**also says for chapter 2: **_**I can honestly say that your author notes are the most interesting out of any story I have ever read on this site. Anyways, I like the short break-up scene with Aro and his mate. Bella has to feel really rejected now :( I can has cookie to nomnom on now?**

_Aro: WHAT?! WE WERE NEVER GOING OUT!!_

_Bella: __**-rolls eyes- **__But we were going to in the story!!_

_Aro: SO!_

_Bella: __**-gets ready to punch Aro- **__Don't talk to me that way Mr._

_TT: Lol. Okay. Well, thanks for the compliment ^_^. It wasn't really a break-up, she just came to the castle trying to get him back and such. __**BUT HE'S MINE!!**_

_Bella & Aro: What?_

_TT: Uh... nothing. __**-gives uber another cookie since he gave me another review-**_

_**Mz. JuStinBiebeR says for chapter 1: **_**YEAH!! This is REALLY GREAT/AWESOME!! lol So PLEASE can you write more and you did a great job on this. So yeah please its all I want right now! THANKS AND LATERZ!!**

_TT: Yup it is, isn't it? Imma write more tomorrow if you can wait till then __**-hands cookie-**_

_Bella & Aro: What'd you say before? __**-both narrowing their eyes suspiciously-**_

_TT: Nuthin'._

_**Hp333 **__**says for chapter 2: **_**your little chats are funny. this chapter was a little difficult to follow but it was probably just me. keep up the good work**

_TT: Oh! I'm sorry! I will try to re-do the chapter in the future! __**-hands cookie- **__Thanks for tbe compliment btw._

_Bella: Pshh._

_**Kitty of the shadows **__**says for chapter 1: **_**... its a good fanfiction... wheres my cookie??**

_TT: Only good?! I shall try harder then! **-hands cookie-**_

_Aro: Yeah, you better, or I bet these people will stop reviewing! :O_

_TT: NOOOOO!!!_

_**Kitty of the shadows **__** also says for chapter 2: **_**-_- * taps a foot impatently before flinging the cracker at you* WHERES MY COOKIE?!?! i reviewed now cookie please. btw i realy like the fanfiction but i would like it more if i had a cookie .**

_TT: Stop being so impatient! I spent valuable money on the cracker! Oh so now you really like the fic? Well, thats better then you thinking its only "good"! **-gives another cookie-**_

_Bella: He probably hates it._

_Aro: Yup_

_TT: WHAT?!?! **-sobbing-**_

_**Roxa Marvola Riddle D' Malfoy **__**says for chapter 1: **_**I like the story, please update soon**

_TT: Really?! Cool! I will try to update I promise ^_^. __**-hands cookie-**_

_Bella: Twi! You forgot to put the disclaimer!_

_TT: OH NO! WHAT A CRISIS!_

_Aro: Yup, you better put it in now so you wont get sued._

_TT: OKAY! =3_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, Aro, Bella, or any of these reviews :( But I wish I did.**

**

* * *

**

_TT: Better?!_

_Bella: Mhm._

_TT: Kk!_

_**kelleygirl ****says for chapter 1: **_**ok, kind of cool that bella speaks japanese now...and totally glad that marcus was so welcoming...hope the volturi kick eddie's ** :)**

_TT: Yeah ^_^ Dont worry though, I wont use too many Japanese words. They will! They will.... I think **-hands cookie-**_

_Bella: No spoilers Twi!_

_Aro: Ya!_

_TT: Why are you ganging up on me like that?_

_Aro: Cuz we wanna._

_TT: Well damn you to hell, you sexy bish._

_Aro: Sexy?_

_Bella: **-jealous- **Sexy?!_

_TT: Yup! Okay, by readers **-noticing that Bella and Aro look like they are gonna kill me- **I'll see ya later.....! AHHHHH! MERCY!! NO NOT THAT!!! EEEEKKK!!_

_

* * *

_

**R&R! Then more cookies!**_  
_


	4. Realization

_TT: I love my reviewers._

_Bella: I'm sure you do._

_TT: I mean it. I will kill for them._

_Bella: **-rolls eyes- **Whatever._

_TT: **-takes out a knife, slowly walking towards Bella-**_

_Bella: Uhm... your getting a little too close with that knife.._

_Aro: NOOO! BELLA! MY LOVE! **-chucks a grenade at TT-**_

_Bella: Wtf? Your love? What is wrong with you?_

_**-grenade explodes, sending millions of TT bits of flesh everywhere-**_

_Aro: Whoops. Eh... JANE WE NEED A NEW WRITER I ACCIDENTLY BLEW THIS ONE UP!_

_Jane: **-shoves Chuck Norris into the room then leaves the chat-thingy- **Enjoy, Jackass._

_Chuck Norris: **-clears throat- **Okay, peepz. I will be your badass substitute writer today._

_Aro & Bella: **-classical WTF face-**_

_Chuck Norris: Enjoy the chapter._

**I don't own Twilight, Chuck Norris, or Aro (sobs). But I do own this idea, my laptop, and this 'ere pencil!**

**Temptation**

**Chapter... uh... 3?**

**

* * *

**

"_Isabella?" _A velvety voice whispered outside my door, which I instantly recognized as Aro. I never heard him so quiet, maybe something happened? Oh yeah, duh, of course something happened. Sulpicia happened!

"Come in." I muttered irritably. I was beginning to question why he was keeping me here so long. Aren't I food? The door opened silently, as he crept inside and sat beside me on the silk-smooth bed.

"I know you were listening." He admited softly, looking down as if expecting a scolding. I had never seen this side of the infamous ruler before, I always thought he was stuck in a mental period-- forever moody. Now I feel a bit guilty, too. **(No offense to the girl-readers. I'm a girl too, soo... I would be insulting myself, and why would I insult myself? So obviously it wasn't meant to be a insult. Wow I said insult a lot... Yeah I'll stop talking now.)**

"Yeah. I was." I said, looking up into his pitch black hunger filled eyes. Wait, black hunger filled eyes? He looks about ready to bite me, and that's not good. Or is it? I hate this life... I don't have _him _anymore. I _love _him. But... he doesn't share the same feelings. I let out a strangled sob, feeling my chest get ripped open as I realized this important info.

_He doesn't love me... How am I supposed to move on?_

I was immediately pulled into a soft, yet rock hard, muscular chest as Aro murmured sweet soothings in Italian. Even though I couldn't understand what he was saying, I still felt the emotion rolling off each word. Why wont he bite me?

"Why wont you bite me?" I said aloud hrough my embarrassingly loud sobs. I felt my cheeks burn, why did I say that?

"Why _would _I bite you?" He whispered back, inhaling. When he did though, he suddenly stiffened and pushed me into the pillows, getting off the bed. His fists were clenched and his eyes-- amazingly-- got even darker then before. _"La mia cantante," _he breathed, "why didn't I realize this before? Damn it!" He stormed out of the room, our eyes locking one last time, before slamming the door behind him. I could hear the crack of the door as it just about split in two.

_My kami. _**(God)**

"La mia cantante?" I murmured quietly, feeling grateful for the silence I needed to think this through. Didn't _he _mention la mia cantante a long time ago? What did it mean again..? Kami **(God)**, this is so confusing.

* * *

**Aro's POV (For the first time eva! Wewt!)**

I couldn't get her out of my thoughts. _Isabella, Isabella, Isabella. _Why do you tempt me so? The way he hair shines red in the sunlight, the way she takes every clumsy step, the way she breathes and how she writes-- why do I feel so attracted to this beautifully enchanting creature? I must consult with Marcus.

"Marcus." I murmured from my study, setting my book that I paid no attention to down on the desk. He was in here in a instant, a small ounce of confusion in his eyes.

"Yes?" He asks quietly, tilting his head to the side while his face goes back to being bored again.

"What are my bonds with Miss Isabella?" I sigh, a slight frown on my face as I secretly hope that they will be great.

"Ah." He begins, "The bond is impenetrable, you two are _soulmates_."

"What?" I gasp, shocked. How could I have not realized this? The shocks I felt everytime I touched her and the way she made me feel when I was with her... how could I have dismissed that? By the look he gave me-- envy and excitement-- I knew he wasn't lying. Actually, that was the most emotion I ever seen on this man's face all year!

"I am happy for you, Aro," He whispers, "and Isabella, too. I have already came to liking Isabella and I hope you treat her well." With that, he left the room quickly and quietly. I could hear his almost silent footstep disappear at the end of the hallway.

"Jane."

"Yes Master?" She asks as she practically floats into my study.

"Give this to Isabella, do not read it. If you do I wont forgive you." I order, handing her a envelope with the name _Isabella _written on it. She quickly took at and sulkily left my study with a sigh.

I'm going to have a little dinner date with Isabella, only she will be the only one eating, _I hope._

_

* * *

_

_Bella: A dinner date-- with HIM?_

_Aro: Hey!_

_Bella: Gomen. Sorry._

_Chuck Norris: SINCE I'M CHUCK NORRIS AND NOT THE REAL WRITER ONLY THE SUBSTITUTE I'M GONNA END THIS CHAPTER HERE SO IT WILL BE SHORT!_

_Aro: Yeah, you suck._

_Bella: Definitely. All those jokes about you are total lies. Who would think someone who makes chapters uber short is cool?_

_Chuck Norris: Me._

_Aro: Well, damn you._

_Bella: You sure say that a lot._

_Aro: No I don't._

_Bella: Kekeke... right._

_God: SHUT UP DOWN THERE!_

_Aro: Sorry, god._

_Bella: Yeah, you better be sorry._

_

* * *

_

**I'm really sad right now. I just posted up this chapter and saw a review for an older one saying:**

"Why the hell are you using japanese phrases? Its kinda stupid. Not many people on this site know what they mean, and even if you give meanings, how the fuck does japan even relate to Twilight? Stop it. Its annoying, Bella doesn't know Japanese. Wait are you from Japan and just move to the U.S? If you did, then sorry."

**Well.. I kinda wanted to have something unique in MY story that was different from others, and I just learned a bit of Japanese so I decided to use it in MY story. So, fuck off. Japan relates to Twilight in MY story, if you wanna read a story thats perfectly Twilight get off this site and go read the real book! And no, I'm not going to stop just because you decided to be a fucking jackass. I received good reviews (Thanks Amy!) about the Japanese, so deal with it. No, I didn't move from Japan, even though how much I wish I did, and I wont accept apologizes from fags.**

**I'm sorry for swearing, but I'm just really sad and pissed xD. Don't expect much updates 'til I recover my self-esteem. Now I know what this feels like.**

**I love you readers/reviewers, but just not him (if you want to know, its renjiiluver44). Thanks for being such great people.**

**With much love, ~Twi**


	5. AN: 40 Reviews and a Contest! Read this!

**Read this! Its important! You don't have to read the reviews if you don't want to, though.**

**

* * *

**

_TT: Wewt! Twi's back! In more ways then one!_

_Bella: So does that mean your self-esteem is back--- and your back from the dead aswell?_

_TT: Very good, young one._

_Bella: Bastard._

_Aro: MY LOVE! I HAVE COME FOR YOU! **-comes storming into the room riding a unicorn-**_

_Bella: Fuck. This bish has been doin' this all day! Save me Twi!_

_TT: No._

_Bella: Damn._

_TT: Okay, peepz, since I got so many reviews (Thank you, good lord!), 40 to be exact, I will respond to each one of you here! Cookies for good/great reviews, crackers for okay reviews, and nothing for bad reviews._

_TT: Oh! And I am hosting an event for a reviewer to be chosen for spot in this chat-thingy for 3 chapters!_

_Aro: **-jumps down from the unicorn- **OMG that is sooo cool! I wanna be in the drawing!_

_TT: Your already in this chat-thingy. **-rolls eyes-**_

_Aro: I am? OH COOL!_

_Bella: Retard._

_Aro: Hey! I know you are but what am I?_

_Bella: A retard._

_Aro: Yay! We both are retards! Lets get married!_

_TT: Uh. Lets look at those reviews now shall we?_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews**

_lovingshewolf _

_2010-05-15 . chapter 4_

_it is really good._

_who cares if you use Japanese language (it is YOUR story :)) I really enjoy learning it :)_

_TT: Yep. Thanks **-hands cookie- **for sticking up for me ^_^ Love you._

_Gallygirl556 _

_2010-05-15 . chapter 4_

_Maybe instead of Japanese you could use Italian or French_

_TT: No. I'm using Japanese and Italian, that's it. I will not remove Japanese either. **-hands cracker-**_

_jazzandbells _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_don't listen to what people say unless it's good...well listen to the bad and just ignore it. i really enjoy the japanese phrases. it's different, and it adds personality to the story. Keep up ALL THE GOOOOOOOOOOOOD WORK and update soon :)_

_TT: Thanks so much ^.^ Thanks for sticking up for me~ **-hands cookie-**_

_the dark euphie _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_really it took him that long to realize, really? oh well atleast he's got more of a clue then caius does in some of the stories i've read._

_TT: He wasn't around Bella enough to know that stuff. :P hehe **-hands cookie-**_

_Bella: I'm bored._

_TT: Then help me respond to these reviewers -.-_

_vamp1001 _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_i love the story please continue writing the story but ps: make the chapters a little longer_

_TT: Thx but no. I will make my chapters as long as I like. I AM MY OWN PERSON! **-hands cookie-**_

_Aro: Yeah. Don't tell her what to do bishes._

_TT: Lol, shut up Aro._

_emotionalpoemgirl _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_Wow... dinner date is different... Love the story!_

_TT: Mhm. You will find my story much different. Lol. **-hands cookie-**_

_Bella: That sentence had bad grammer._

_TT: SO!_

_KelseyAC _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_I'm really liking your story up to now, it's different and I have no idea where you are going with it which is a good thing. I also really like your little witty convos at the end/beginning :D keep writing and don't listen to the bad comments just take them as constructive and your writing will become even better than it already is :)_

_TT: Yay! Ty for the awesome review! Things like this makes my heart fly! :D_

_Aro: Your heart flys? COOL!_

_TT: Stfu Aro._

_Aro: Make me._

_TT: JANE!_

_Kathy Hiester _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_Good chapter_

_TT: Yup._

_Aro: Lol._

_Bella: Wtf._

_TT: **-hands cookie-**_

_tinkerbear10 _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_please stop with the japense i could use those badly but i love the story!_

_TT: No. Whatcha gonna do about it? Cry to your mommy?_

_Bella: Probably._

_TT: **-smirks-**_

_twilightfan102 _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_That was a mean review. The Japanese adds more uniqueness to the story. In the real story, Bella didn't love Aro...Edward didn't ditch Bella in Italy! Why the hell would they care about Bella knowing Japanese? THIS IS FANFICTION FOR A REASON! Personally, I love this story! (They're just hating)._

_TT: Well said. **-hands cookie-**_

_Bella: Twi! Aro looks like he's gonna eat me! HELP!_

_TT: No._

_Bella: Dang._

_vampire's kisses 4 me _

_2010-05-14 . chapter 4_

_Girl, don't let him annoy you to much. I have read so many stories on this website and I personally think that the Japaneese adds a different flare to the whole thing. I like it, and besides, don't we all learn things as human beings to USED it later on? Well, that is what you are doing! So don't let him get under your skin. You are a great author and should continue on with the story asap! Looking forward to the next chapter._

_TT: Also well said. **-hands cookie- **Thanks ^^_

_Bella: Yup. HELP ME TWI!_

_TT: I SAID NO!_

_Aro: Rawr._

_SensuousVampire _

_2010-05-13 . chapter 3_

_more please it was good._

_TT: Kay. Maybe later? **-hands cookie-**_

_-Dimitri's fallen angel- _

_2010-05-12 . chapter 3_

_OMG! love it! please update! DID I SAY I LOVE IT? SO GOING IN TO MY FAV LIST!_

_TT: Yep you said you love it twice. **-hands cookie-**_

_Bella: Bad grammer, again._

_TT: SO WHAT? I LIKE FAKING BAD GRAMMER! DONT JUDGE ME!_

_Kathy Hiester _

_2010-05-11 . chapter 3_

_Good chapter!_

_TT: Yeah... uhm. **-hands another cookie-**_

_the dark euphie _

_2010-05-04 . chapter 2_

_he cares for bells yeah! die sculpicia._

_TT: Yeah! Die Sulpicia! Hate you bitch! **-hands cookie- **Great minds think alike._

_kitty of the shadows _

_2010-05-04 . chapter 3_

_*flips aro and Bella off silently while nomming on some cookies.* ... I like any aroXbella fan fiction... And crackers arn't valuibal cookies... More cookies please? Oh oh and update soon... To who ever made the remark about me not realy like the fanfiction, I don't like calling a fanfiction great in a review for the first chapter..._

_TT: I'm not sure what you meant when you said: "To who ever made the remark about me not really like the fanfiction" But I think you mean TT? TT stands for Twihard Twilight, Twihard Twilight is my name. And its okay that you dont like calling it great in the first chapter, I was only kidding with ya :P **-hands cookie-**_

_Bella: Uhm.. Twi? Where do you get all these cookies?_

_TT: Eh._

_majda01 _

_2010-05-11 . chapter 3_

_this could be really good keep going_

_TT: It COULD be really good? THIS IS THE GREATEST FIC IN THE HISTORY OF TIME! RAWR **-hands cookie-**_

_brokenangelwings16 _

_2010-05-08 . chapter 3_

_plz keep wrting_

_TT: I am, I am. **-hands cookie-**_

_stpatrickbaby _

_2010-05-07 . chapter 3_

_i love your ans they are amazing. This story sounds really interesting. Please update soon. I have cookie yumyum now?pwease?_

_TT: Yup ^_^ **-hands cookie- **Man this is a lot of reviews..._

_Bella: **-giggles-**_

_TT: I think I might stop responding too them when I start getting over 120ish+_

_Aro: Erm. I dunno if the reviewers will like that._

_2010-05-07 . chapter 3_

_THANKS! aww i had a cookie but im cherrios about the story write more cuz it sounds like it would be really intersting! i cant spell serious. or can i? idk but thank yous!_

_TT: Yep you spell it right. Maybe someday you will win the spelling bee? **-hands cookie- **have another._

_MadAsAHatter0987 _

_2010-05-07 . chapter 2_

_I just started reading this awesome story! I must say Edward needs his ass beat! I likey a lot that bella and speak Japanese and that she watchs family guy! I like the conversations you have with bella and aro very funny! I wanna cookie but a didn't review in time. *Crying in a small corner* But its sniff* ok *sniff* I can't *sniff wait for *sniff* the next cahpter! Wah!_

_TT: Like I said, great minds think alike! Edward is a fucking dipshit! Family Guy was the only show I could think of :P Its on right now. **-hands cookie-**_

_Alicia -Alvampkeys _

_2010-05-06 . chapter 3_

_great story i think it will b good;p_

_TT: It will be better then good! IT WILL BE GREAT! **-hands cookie-**_

_Amy Cahill _

_2010-05-05 . chapter 3_

_Yeah... Aro's hawt. Bella knows she loves him. I love this story. The twist was interesting with Sulpicia. I love how Bella can speak Japanese! It's cool, no one else has done it. I think this story will be interesting, especially since you don't have many typos/mistakes. Update soon. _

_~Amy_

_TT: Aro rocks my socks. I love him... major crushy on Aro! The god of hot-ness. Thanks for the review Amy! You should participate in the contest/event I'm doing like I said above! **-hands cookie-**_

_Aro: The god of hot-ness? Rocks your socks? Wtf is your problem sista!_

_TT: Mmm.. you said sista. Hot._

_Amy Cahill _

_2010-05-05 . chapter 2_

_I Love this story!_

_TT: YES! I DO TO! **-hands cookie-**_

_vamp1001 _

_2010-05-05 . chapter 3_

_i love it please continue writing it_

_TT: I am D: **-hands cookie-**_

_vampwitch123 _

_2010-05-05 . chapter 3_

_this was a great story try to hurry up with chapter 4 or 3 watever_

_TT: Already done~ check it out! **-hands cookie- **If you haven't already o3o._

_Alice: I AM ALICE! HEAR ME ROAR!_

_TT: WTF? ALICE! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!_

_Alice: Just now._

_TT: Okay. Join me for the rest of these reviews._

_Alice: Kay._

_vampire wishes_

_2010-05-05 . chapter 3_

_it's good_

_Alice: Yup. **-hands cookie-**_

_TT: HEY! IM SUPPOSED TO HAND OUT THE COOKIES!_

_Nikel's lover _

_2010-05-04 . chapter 2_

_OK wearied but I like it so update please!_

_TT: Wearied? Worried, Weird? Dunno what you meant, but heres a cookie :D **-hands cookie-**_

_EmpressHimiko _

_2010-05-04 . chapter 3_

_I like it... Kinda odd that he wasn't fast, (When she wanted the food)_

_.._

_._

_I looked at this the moment I got home so u can't yell me!_

_TT: You know, I keep feeling like I responded to this review already. Oh well **-hands cookie- **I think I sent you a PM or something... eh._

_so-not-inosent-but-ok_

_2010-05-04 . chapter 3_

_Very good but the caprers could be longer,other than that it has a great plot with asome storie line._

_TT: No they cant be. Fuck you... but heres a cookie for complementing the story anyways. **-hands cookie-**_

_christinaRoseClayton_

_2010-05-04 . chapter 2_

_ok LOVE this fan fic! you are doing great with the whole thing..btw..love the little side bits with you, Aro, and Bella. I love all thing Michael Sheen so ya Aro is a God in my book..*in small voice* can i have a cookie too?.._

_TT: Yep, Aro is GOD. GOD I SAY! GOOODD! **-hands cookie-**_

**End Reviews**

_**

* * *

**_

_TT: I think thats all of them... If I didn't get you then tell me._

_Bella: You forgot to put the disclaimer again -_-_

_TT: Oh._

**Disclaimer: I hate Bella for not telling me I didn't put the disclaimer in before.**

_Bella: Fuck you._

_Alice: No, fuck me._

_Jasper: OKAY!_

_Alice: DAMNIT! **-runs away, out of the chat-thingy, into their room.-**_

_**-moaning coming from there now-**_

_TT: Eh... uhm... well... bye!_

_Aro: NOT SO FAST MOTHAFUCKA!_

_TT: Hn?_

_Sesshomaru: Stop imitating this Sesshomaru._

_TT: SESSHY! OMGOSH! LIKE WTF! TAKE OFF YO SHIRT NAO!_

_Bella & Aro: **-slowly backs away and out of the room-**_

_Sesshomaru: Hn._

_

* * *

_

**Well that was a bit awkward.**

**Reminder: If you want to signup for the event/contest. If you didn't read above, the contest is that I will be drawing a name and whoever is chosen will be in my chat-thingies for 3 chapters in a row! I might need info on what you want your person to be like and say, though.**

**Sorry for this chapter being a bit disorganized**

**~Twi**


	6. A Very Important AN

**Hey guys. Twi here. I finally come to the decision that I will be giving up on Temptation. I know, you are probably like; **

"**WTF DUDE, SERIOUSLY? I LOVE THIS STORY, HOW DARE YOU END IT!"**

**But yeah, I have been really busy lately with school coming up soon, so I hadn't had much chances to write. Well, actually, I have had chances to write but I ended up playing video games instead. Sigh.**

**Well, you know what they say? All good things must come to an end. But I will keep the contest running, and whoever wins will get a place in my next Aro/Bella story that will only come out when I feel like it :P.**

**Oh yeah, because of the great reviews I had gotten, I also decided that I will put this story up for ADOPTION. Yes, adoption. Whoever can handle a great story like this can take it. But if you end up abusing it, I will send you a very unhappy message asking you to remove it from your page and another person will get it (hopefully).**

**Anyways, I hope all of you have a wonderful, beautiful life. Really. I'm stalking your mom.**

… **No, jk jk (just kidding about being just kidding).**

**PS. Whoever happens to continue this story will probably not continue to do the little author notes.**

**Bella: NOO!**

**Jasper: NOOOOO!**

**Emmett: SHIIITTT!**

**TT (Twihard Twilight): O_O**

**So I hope you enjoyed them while they lasted. ;(**

**If you have anymore questions, please leave a review or PM me. Thanks.**

**Your favorite author, Twi.**

**... I'll miss you guys.**


End file.
